blackbuccaneertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Buccaneer
Black Buccaneer Is the Main Character In The Story. He made his first Appearance In Chapter 1 Through out Chapter 4 Screenshot 2011-08-05 18-50-14.jpg|'Black Buccaneer One of the Major Main Characters in the Story' Chapter One He Started out in Chapter 1 Looking for a Small Elite Crew. The Crew Contained about 3 - 4 Pirates from a Local Trading Office Hired By The Anti - Eitc. The Leader of the crew, Ben Gave The Captain his Ship, The Red Raptor, A War Galleon that served in the Undead Ghost War from 1680s - 1710s. The War Ship after sailing in EITC waters was easily shot down due to Rotten Boards on the Ship's Boardsides and Hull. The Red Raptor was Taken and was worked on taken by the EITC. Black war Captured along with the Crew taken to High Elite. They Escaped High elite and set powder kegs all over the fort. Black jumped down the hill and landed into the Training grounds the top of the fort Exploded debris falling caused navy and eitc Guards to launch an Elte wave of Naval forces around High elite and soldiers into the fort. Black Fought them all but was over run. He Let the crew flee and was unknown what happened to them Until Chapter two. Black fortunely was taken to Island torment also known as Isla Tormenta in Spanish. Chris (Pirate) Was Killed in the wave. The island Ended in an Explosion and was repaired In Chapter 3 now known as Kingshead. Chapter Two Tom and James Went to Padres looking for black they couldn't find him, They Resulted in asking a Trading Merchant on padres the leader of them, Victor O'Pane Who Later Joined the EITC And became a Known Lord to spanish, pirate, and eitc. The 3 Pirates went to A secret outpost to retrieve the Nightshade, Blacks ship. They retrieved it and later Saved black. Black Went back to spain to ask Marco where was El patron, he told everything he could. Black went to outcast searching for his Sister, Diana. Once he stepped on the beaches, Ghosts came together in an agnoy voice; MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! And Raven cove Rose out the Water literally. Black hurried and went to Deceased, Captain walters Light sloop and sailed it to Raven cove. Black heard diana's voice; Chief, Black knew he was being tricked, The Moon had jolly's Face on it and an Armada of 900,000 Skeleton Ships rose from the water, sailing to Tortuga from isla perdida. Black looked at the huge fleet He said to himself, I have to stop this soon. Black continued to Adventure through Ghost - Infected Raven cove. Black couldn't go any further his ship was wrecked and ghosts spotted him he also eariler saw ben's corpse laying on a bed on raven cove. Black ran back to spain, on his way, he saw Chris Crane Lord of Spain. Chris glared at him and greeted him when they both landed. Chris was on a meeting to find out was spain was looking for and more likely... what others were also......... Chapter Three At Wits End Black Couldn't go on with his Old Captain clothes so he put them in a chest and brought 2 new ones. He was in a shipwrights home Getting a ride to padres to escape spain to duck death. Spain found out and shot down his ship, Luckily black was on the coast of padres and swam there with sucess. He went to get a drink in the bar and went to dundee. Black saw Lord johnny goldtimbers, Head of High Elite. Black was shot down and taken on a ship. A civil war was happening, EITC vs Spain vs France vs Undead vs Pirates. A Vicious battle it was. Black took the ship for himself. Black realize the ship he was driving was the red raptor, Made into a war frigate a new design. Black boarded the captial ship and stopped everyone and alerted them of the kraken, sent by Blackbeard due to the allignment of 1600s. They had no choice but to take the QAR To raven cove to find the weapon there. Once the Commander Lashfe was Captured and killed, Blackbeard came out. Jack sparrow walked down the stairs... and jumped into a dingy, sailed to cuba, and left the crew on the QAR. Blackbeard made peace and escorted them to Raven cove peacefully. Black escorted them into the caves then onto el patron's docked ship, A Rage or rogue ghost attacked the crew killing many people. The ghost made its appearance after yelling at black in Chapter Two. The Rage ghost was weakened and bursted into orange ghost who served el patron. They ran into the mines continued what they were doing when they were alive, building weapons. A Small group of france and spain adventured to perdida to search for the glove, to hold the weapon without the weapon consuming themself. The groups saw beckett soldiers about to end the Infestion of 1419. The groups sent in 2 squads who were wounded. Then they went back in and all went at it. The eitc was smaller and still defeated the group. Jack sparrow jumped from the hill, slashed the eitc soldiers and shot beckett in the back, the groups went into the secret lovers tree and went into the portal to lava gorge, they climbed cliffs and jumped from them. Once everything was found, Black made his promise and defeated the waves of undead on tortuga, jolly appeared to destroy tortuga, but black chased him until he said, YOU WILL SEE NO MERCY FROM ME!!!!! Black fell and got up and went into central tortuga. Jolly had the bribe on the rage. Black came behind jolly, sweeped in the back and bladed him, jolly felt his defeat and pulled a nearby pirate captain in a red coat with him. Jolly was gone..... Or was he....... Black went to silver lake where chris came behind him and slashed followed by lawrence and johnny doing the same. they all fought for a finale, black was the winner and fled to spain with the sword. Black left and went back to raven cove to search in peace.... for now..... Chapter 4 Black fought muptile waves of undead, rogue spain, and eitc after peace was made between these 3. Black fought rogue spain soldiers on port royale as his pirate brethen were dropping in numbers, 1 to 3 60 to 500 8,000 to 768,945. in shame, they lost and fled to padres. hex followed also and french soldiers stayed on the border of the caribbean. Chris launched his captial frigate, and talked to a soldier about cargo, thunder stroke the front of the ship and undead fog covered the floor. It was jolly formed with the pirate captain. They made a deal and almost made the pirates exticint quickly in a matter of days. only few left and some turned to rogue spain soldiers. Black, Hex, Lawrence, and french soldiers went back to port royal and figured out what they would do next, on top of a building chris and a soldier looked at them and The french soldier looked up pointed at chris. Lawrence said we need to get out of here and keep hex safe he is a prime target. Hex said, Indeed i am you must realise that there are more people in this War than Spain eitc and undead.... For the Sake of my Survival a deal had to be made..... With Them!!!!! Hex shot Black in the chest and the french soldier turned on lawrence and black shooting at them. Chris smiled. Black limped to the ships and sailed away. a 5 Long barricade blocked them from passing. The Barricade was called The Freedom's Ringing. Eitc ships rammed straight into the remaing pirate ships considering france joined the enemy and exiled lawrence into piracy. Pirate ships came out of no where and sunk 1 - 4 row of the Freedom. The fifth and final row remained which was the High eitc ships. After a few hours only about 6 ships remained, becketts was one of them. Suddenly in the middle, Jolly's Ship appeared. Out of the ocean. rogue spain and france lead by chris fired on the eitc sinking becketts captial ship and opened up a portal, quickly 50 remaining pirate ships including lawrence and black's went into the portal leaving 70 pirate ships at bay. The Portal went to an empty sea. The Ships split apart. Lawrence told black That a secret prisoner was on chris ship it landed on Portal's Cuba. A few Hours later at night Lawrence told black that the ship crashed on Raven cove. Black and Lawrence went to Raven cove On a light sloop before they landed a field was over raven cove and it was transmitting from Cangrejos. Black went with a few pirates and few little France that didnt betray lawrence. Black killed some undead and it broke the field. Hex was on top of a Mountain and jumped from it unsheathed his sword slashing black. Black overran him and Hex used his powers to travel to Raven cove. Black contacted lawrence to go to Raven cove and stay at the dingy for the safety of Lawrence's survival. Law said back: The field isnt broken jolly's ship is the main power source, Chris is on the ship also. Black fired at the ship, Later he boarded it and fought some soldiers. Jolly unsheathed his sword and then swung at chris. Chris knocked his sword out his hand and Stabbed The Consumed captains Heart. Jolly flung off the Ship into the sea. Chris now had control of a vast army, France spain and undead. chris fled to raven cove along with black. Black landed at raven cove. He needed to find His Love, Kat. He looked all over the cove. and found her in a shack he told her to go to the dingy with law. black used the mining shaft to go to the mountain above, to confront chris.... The Final Battle Chris attacked black constantly Black kept fighting until he was tired and fled into the mining cave. Black fought chris and the light shined on them both. Due to the portals legend it made them shine white and silver due to the silver lake myth. They saw an Explorer Who was with lawrence. She was finishing getting the idol information. She tried to call the fight off and interfeered, but got slashed by chris by getting in the way she ran out the cove and stayed with lawrence. They continued and went to the door into el patrons ship.out the door came jean who yelled off at them. Black said honors? Chris replied, Honors, and Slashed jeans head off. They continued the fight. Chris ran into the naval mining camp through a small opening. They walked on the catwalk hanger and chris kicked black off. Chris yelled, Navy eitc guards ATTACK BLACK!!!!!!!!. Black killed them. Chris looked at another opening, Black said you'll fail at knocking me down!!!!! Chris jumped and landed into the lava. Black took his sword and went into the cave to fight hex. Hex battled black, Black kicked his hand and his sword fell into the ocean. Chris fired black's sword out his hand. Chris said all i ever wanted is to be in charge. Chris fired a steel bullet knocking black out but didnt shoot him through his skin. Black had a flash backs of what chris did . Chris said, Who would you be without me, Trying to Persuade black to forgive him and finish hex with him. Black picked up a lone broadsword and ran up to chris who was loading his pistol, black slashed his abdomintal area, then his sides, stabbed him in his back and plunged the sword on the back of his head ripping it almost off, chris fell on the ground and disappeared like all dead people in the portal do. Hex was on the ground also he said, Black all i ever wanted is to rid the caribbean of its enemies you have to see why i had to betray you. Black said you didnt betray me you betrayed yourself. Hex said NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Black fired one bullet in hex head. Then Fired a bullet in his chest killing him. Black dropped the pistol went on the cliff and turnt around looking at the wreckage of the war........ After the Credits Scene The portal was powered by Hex's Teleportation powers which caused the whole Portal caribbean To go haywire and destroy it self. Black ran through out raven cove seeing ghosts run out of the caves trying to escape. Law, rose, and kat yelled for black. The bridge broke which black had to climb and balance on rocks to reach the shaft. the shaft was broken so black broke his leg by jumping down but still he ran to docks they boarded jolly's ship and sailed as fast as they could into the portal which was closing. They came out safety..... They won the war....... BlackBuccaneerADMINThe End